Naruto Chat!
by KikimaraxNaruto
Summary: Just some chat with some naruto mixed with other ppl and me and my sister on here!WARNING:Contains Lemons!


RamenFox;Fabulous;DeadlyFan;SandMon;LazyPatrick;DaSharingan;J-Homie;WeponsGrl logged on

RamenFox:ALRIGHT I'M INCHARGE OF MUSIC 2DAY!

DaSharingan:Don't pick a retarded song 2day Naruto!

RamenFox:I won't!

RamenFox changed music to "Teenagers"

J-Homie:NOW WERE TALKIN' MY BROTHER!!!

WeaponsGrl:Yeah! I've been waiting to hear dis song!

DaSharingan:Nice song!

LazyPatrick:What a drag but, oh k nice song!

SandMon:IT'S ABOUT EMO PPL!

DeadlyFan:No Gaara! He is talkin about teenagers like us!

Fabulous:Naruto! I...WANTED...FABULOUS!!!

RamenFox:OH K! I'LL CHANGE IT!

RamenFox changed it 2 "Fabulous"

Fabulous:Thnk u! And by da way...I'm Sharpay!

DaSharingan:Well, I'm Troy!

RamenFox:I'm Ryan!

WeaponsGrl:I'm Taylor!

J-Homie:I'm Chad!

DeadlyFan:I'm Kelci!

LazyPatrick:I think I'm Kyle?

SandMon:I'm Troy's Dad!NOT! HSM2 AND HSM IS STUPID!

SandMon logged off

LazyPatrick:See ya l8r Temari-chan!

LazyPatrick logged off

DeadlyFan:I gotta find Gaara b4 he starts 2 cry!

DeadlyFan logged off

J-Homie:Let's go to da ramen shop 10 10!

WeaponsGrl:Alright!

J-Homie;WeaponsGrl logged off

MiseryGrl logged on

DaSharingan:Hinata is dat u?

MiseryGrl:Yes...

RamenFox:Wats up wit u?

MiseryGrl:It's N-Neji...

DaSharingan:WHAT DID HYUGA DO NOW!?

MiseryGrl:He is being paranode by sumtin...

DaSharingan:Bout wat?

MiseryGrl:He doesn't want me to be by any1 for sum reason..

RamenFox:Quer!

DaSharingan:Took the answer out of my mouth!

RamenFox:HAHAHAHAAAA!

Nick-Bro;Joe-Bro;Kev-Bro logged on

MiseryGrl:Hahaha...

MiseryGrl d/c

Nick-Bro:Ya did it dis time Nick!

Joe-Bro:sigh...How cruel!

Kev-Bro:But she is gone...i don't like it!

RamenFox:Hi Nick!

Nick-Bro:Naruto? Heylow!

RamenFox:HeyLow!

DaSharingan+Joe-Bro+Kev-Bro:WHAT THE HECK IS "HEYLOW"?!

RamenFox:It's a greeting kind of way me and Nick talk to in!

Nick-Bro:Yeah I always say dat to you guys evry mornin'!

Joe-Bro:Oh...

MiseryGrl logged on

Kev-Bro:U oh k?

MiseryGrl:Yeah I was just shocked that you were on then,sum1 unpluged my laptop and ya kno who it was?!

DaSharingan:Let me guess...Hyuga?

Joe-Bro:Haruno?

Nick-Bro:Sabaku?

RamenFox:Ramen?

Kev-Bro:CheeseCake?

MiseryGrl:...Itachi!

DaSharingan:Wat did he do to ya?!

MiseryGrl:I think he is gettin on so the music mite change...

RamenFox:Wha?

UchihaSlayer logged on

UchihaSlayer:Hi Hinata!

MiseryGrl:BYAKUGEN!!!

UchihaSlayer:AHHHHH! NM!!!

MiseryGrl:Masukagyu Rouyyoigu Senboihu!

UchihaSlayer d/c

Nick-Bro:WOW! U r powerful!

RamenFox:HINATA U DID IT!

DaSharingan:Naruto...Isn't Ramen weekend 2day?

RamenFox:AH! I FORGOT! SEE YA NICK!

RamenFox logged off

Joe-Bro:C'mon Sasuke I think you just told Naruto that so u can be with Hina-chan right?

Kev-Bro logged off

Nick-Bro:Y Kev log off?

Joe-Bro:He came in my room and he fell asleep on my bed...EW! NOW HE IS DROOLING ON MY PILLOW! EW!

DaSharingan:No! Joe yes I did but it is fo real! And yes I want to be with her!

MiseryGrl:I'm right here...

DaSharingan:NO COMMENT

MiseryGrl:I'm gonna change my name!

MiseryGrl logged off

KissMe logged on

KissMe:HeyLow!

Nick-Bro:Hoo u?

KissMe:I'm Paige...

DaSharingan:Hey Paige! How r u?

KissMe:Oh k...

FreeButterfly logged on

FreeButterfly:Hey Paige!

KissMe:Hey Hina!

DaSharingan:I love your screen name...

BlondeFighta logged on

KissMe:Hi Linzey!

BlondeFighta:Hey...

Joe-Bro:I'm Joe Jonas!

Blossom logged on

KissMe send a message to FreeButterfly NOW SHE IS HERE SHE IS GOING TO TAKE JOE AWAY FROM LINZ!

FreeButterfly send KissMe back

I KNOW SHE CAN BE A PERSON HOO CAN TAKE YOUR DREAM AWAY SOME WHERE ELSE!

Joe-Bro:Lets go out to dinner Linzey!

BlondeFighta:Okay!

Joe-Bro;BlondeFighta log off

Blossom:UGH!!!

Blossom log off

FreeButterfly:I'm getting off bye!

FreeButterfly log off

KissMe:Me 2...

KissMe log off

Nick-Bro:Me 3...

Nick-Bro log off

DaSharingan:IF YOUR HAPPY AND YOU KNO IT SNAP YO FINGERS!!! IF YOUR HAPPY AND YOU KNO IT SNAP YO FINGERS!!!!!!!!!!!

DaSharingan log off


End file.
